Para siempre
by chetzahime
Summary: Aomine-centric. Pasado Aomine/Kuroko. "¿Para siempre?" Preguntó lentamente con los ojos cerrados, descansando desparramado en el suelo de la terraza de uno de los edificios que conformaban la escuela primaria Teikko, lejos del sol y del bullicio.


**Título: **Para siempre.

**Paring: **Aomine-centric. Pasado Aomine/Kuroko. Leve Aomine/Satsuki (Implicado). Leve Kagami/Kuroko (Implicado).

**Reseña: **"¿Para siempre?" Preguntó lentamente con los ojos cerrados, descansando desparramado en el suelo de la terraza de uno de los edificios que conformaban la escuela primaria Teikko, lejos del sol y del bullicio.

**Género:** Aomine y bueno err... un poco de angst que casi no se siente (?).

**Disclamer: **I own nothing, ya know…

**Advertencias: **No creo que no.

**Rating_: _**PG.

* * *

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

"¿Para siempre?" Preguntó lentamente con los ojos cerrados, descansando desparramado en el suelo de la terraza de uno de los edificios que conformaban la escuela primaria Teikko, lejos del sol y del bullicio –como si no quisiera ver, como si no quisiera aceptar que algo así pudiera existir-

"Para siempre Aomine-kun" Kuroko respondió firmemente sentado a su lado aun con un jugo de caja en su mano derecha y los últimos restos de la refacción esparcidos en sus piernas.

"¿En serio Tetsu?" Aomine abrió un ojo curioso.

"Para siempre" Kuroko asintió luciendo pacíficamente feliz con el cabello ligeramente desacomodado por el viento soplando en el lugar –con los cerezos floreciendo abajo y el olor a primavera y miel en el ambiente –

"¿Aun si perdiera un brazo o una pierna?" Insistió queriendo juzgar la reacción del otro.

Kuroko sacudió su pulcro suéter blanco (una pieza tradicional uniforme de Teikko) de la rezagantes migajas de pan del sándwich que había comido para el almuerzo. "Aun si Aomine-kun perdiera ambos brazos y piernas"

Aomine sonrió medio adormilado entonces, admirando el basto cielo ilimitado sobre ellos –de un celeste muy parecido al de los ojos de su sombra y conteniendo esas esponjosas nubes blancas que cuando niño le encantaba imaginar eran de algodón dulce.

.

.

.

"Dai-chan" Satsuki le llamó preocupada.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó aburrido viendo atreves de la ventana de Maji Burger, jugando con las papas que le habían servido junto con el menú de hamburguesa.

"Te estaba intentando explicar que Midorin fue muy grosero con migo porque le dije que Kazunari-kun era un-"

Aomine cortó el resto de la conversación de sus oídos y siguió observando por el ventanal, no pasó mucho hasta que apareciera a quien esperaba ver pasara por ese camino. Kuroko avanzó lentamente frente a sus ojos con Kagami a su lado y un perro corriendo detrás de ellos.

Kagami se rasco el cuello pareciendo frustrado y Kuroko sonrió levemente por ello.

"Satsuki" Interrumpió el parloteo de la chica.

"¿Dai-chan?" Ella ladeó la cabeza en un gesto adorable –o intento de ello según como Aomine lo veía-

"¿Tu crees en para siempre?" Aomine esperó por la respuesta de la chica mientras veía a la pareja de primer año se Seirin alejarse.

"No lo se Dai-chan" Ella robó una papa de su plato. "Pero prometo quedarme contigo cuanto tiempo necesites"

Aomine asintió sonriendo débilmente –Satsuki siempre estaría ahí después de todo.

.

.

Y en una conversación perdida entre mil hojas, en un tiempo lejano y de días cálidos con el cielo firme y prometedor. En un momento no especial, solo tiempo cotidiano de acciones vividas.

Aomine Daiki jamas hubiera podido saber…

"Me quedaría aun si te faltaran ambos brazos y piernas, inclusive la vista Aomine-kun pero no me pidas ver como tu corazón desaparece pedazo a pedazo"

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N**: Pues viendo obligadamente la boda de un actor mexicano –porque mi madre quería ver- se me vino esta idea y decidí escribirla, no se con tanto Aomine angst de este espisodio 14, de alguna forma ente toda su badass personality en el opening hay un momento donde luce relamente triste…

Entre otras cosas aparte me mató el nuevo opening y ending (Y Mursakibara a color me mató al doble)

Y el see you next week ya nisiquiera trata de parecer sutil se nota que ambos sienten dolor too…

Ahh y recuerden visitar *h.t.t.p.:./* kisekinosedai *Punto* livejournal *punto* com

.

¿Review?

.

Editado 18/07/2012


End file.
